


Is she the problem?

by adoragay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catradora is CANON, F/F, Glimbow, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Season 5 Spoilers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoragay/pseuds/adoragay
Summary: [SEASON 5 SPOILERS]Love was strong.  Love can make your whole day go by or make your whole day feel worse.  Adora had missed the whole day.  It was like she remembered it, but it all felt so confusing!  Like... she had done this before.  But after visiting Aunt Casta, she ask one question.  “Is she the problem?”
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Is she the problem?

**Author's Note:**

> [AGAIN SEASON 5 SPOILERS DO NOT READ IF YOU DON’T WANT SPOILERS]
> 
> This is like 5 or 7 years in the future after the events of Horde Prime. Adora remembered this day like a weird Deja Vu, but it isn’t her... is it? It’s just love...

Opening her eyes, Adora made eye contact with herself through the waterfall in her room. Adora gasped. She was a little... shaken up for some reason. Something felt different. She blinked a couple more times. Something felt... very different. Hearing the door open behind her and a few laughs. Adora turned her head quickly, her body turning soon after.

“Just let me brush it!” Glimmer’s high pitched voice broke into Adora’s thoughts. Glimmer held a hair brush up, chasing Catra inside the room. “No!” Catra exclaims as Glimmer laughs. The two run around Adora a few times.

“Don’t let her touch me! She is going to torture me!” Catra chuckled and placed her hands on Adora’s arm, hiding behind her.

“Do you always have to be this dramatic?” Glimmer placed her hands on her hips.

“Come on, guys,” Bow walked in with a big smile, placing an arm around Glimmer and pulling her in, “If were late to Scorpia’s first ball, she’s gonna kill us.” 

“Fine! You’re off the hook...” Glimmer finally gave up on Catra and the girl stuck her tongue out at Glimmer. Adora looked at Catra then at Bow & Glimmer. Her eyebrows furrowed up, in a worried look. Silence slowly filled the room before Glimmer and Bow walked out and headed to the ball. Catra followed but stopped in front of Adora, turning and holding her hand out.

“You coming?” Catra asked, raising an eyebrow. All this felt so... nice to Adora. Catra’s hair must’ve grown out because it was messy and in a ponytail. She was taller, but so was Adora. She had this jacket on her shoulder, it matched the dress Adora was wearing. ‘Wait? I am wearing a dress?’ Adora thought to herself before she looked at Catra. Adora smiled softly and was about to place her hand on Catra’s hand, until she froze.

“You know what? I forgot my earrings. Just tell Bow and Glimmer I’ll meet you guys down there!” Adora’s eyes shuffled between Catra and the door. It made Catra tilt her head and raise her eyebrow again.

“Okay!” Catra quickly placed a small kiss on Adora’s cheek before running out. Adora felt her face heat up and placed her hand on the cheek Catra kissed. Adora felt a sudden rage surge through her self as her hand balled into a fist and she punched whatever was behind her... which was the waterfall. Water went all over the floor and Adora stepped back with a sigh. 

“God. What is happening to me? Why am I so... confused? I-I’ll... oh! Casta!” If Adora knew anyone who could help her with however she was feeling, it was Castaspella. She ran out and ran in the other direction to Castaspella’s office. Which was basically her room. She knocked softly on the door and heard a hum. Adora opened the door and saw Casta sitting at a table.

“Adora? Aren’t you supposed to be at Scorpia’s ball?” Castaspella asked, standing up quickly.

“I just wanted to ask a question... uh. So everything feels weird to me. Like I feel confused but I know what’s happening?” Adora tried to explain it. She stumbled upon her words before Castaspella interrupted her.

“So... you’re confused but not? That could be because this has happened before? Deja Vu? Sit down, tell me what you have done today! This helps with figuring out things like these.” Castaspella walked Adora to the table, letting her sit down.

“Uh, well I woke up this morning, took a shower, ate breakfast with Scorpia and Frosta... uh, C-Catra and I walked around the castle between meetings. I had meetings. I was in my room when Catra and Glimmer ran in. And, now I’m here.” Adora spoke a bit fast, but just because she was still so confused a bit.

“Hmm how about we go to the party, maybe get some sugary food into you and see if you’re just stressed from something, okay?” Castaspella asked with a concerned look. Adora nodded and stood up. Then the door shot open, it was Catra.

“Adora! Oh- you scared me! I thought you like fell into the bath or something- wha- why are you in Castaspella’s office?” Catra spoke, also too a little concerned at her girlfriend.

“I came to get earrings from Casta then she wanted to show me some sword magic stuff, right?” Adora looked at Casta. She nodded.

“Oh, okay! I’ll be outside waiting.” Catra walked out and closed the door. 

“Could she be the problem?” The older woman asked. 

“What!?” Adora turned her head, an angry look, “What is that supposed to mean?” She squinted her eyes. Casta threw her arms up in defense.

“Not in a bad way! As in... do you think Catra is doing something to cause this?” Casta apple calmly, stepping closer to Adora.

“Well, we have been dating for 4 years now... and I don’t want to date her anymore... I want more. F-From her. From us. I want to marry her one day, but she never mentions it so I don’t know... when would be a good time...” Adora sighed, letting her head hang low.

“Talking to her might be a good start!” The scorcher gave Adora a thumbs up. Adora giggled and nodded before walking out, waving and mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Castaspella. Once Adora walked out, she looked down both hallways, no sign of Catra. Where did she go? Adora shrugged and adjusted her ‘She-Ra inspired yet small and skinny crown’. Then she was headed towards the ball.

This actually wasn’t Scorpia’s ball, it was a party for Glimmer and Bow’s daughter, Scorpia. Bow named her after Scorpia. Scorpia was actually on a mission in space, so she wasn’t able to make it. But Glimmer and Bow had a baby like 4 months after all the Horde Prime stuff happened. They have actually been dating longer than anyone thought. They just kept it on the low.

Adora walked into the ball and there was music, food, drinks, and a lot of people. She entered the room and for some reason, Adora felt herself being, pulled away from the party. She shook her head, feeling her vision her blurry. She looked around and grabbed a drink from a waiter, gulping it in one gulp and handing it back to the wait before going on a search to find Catra.

After almost 20 minutes of questioning and asking around, she walked outside the ballroom and found herself outside on a balcony. Catra was there. A smile on her lips.

“Catra!” Adora ran over and leaned against the railing, “Why are you out here? I thought you loved parties! Well you use to and now you do because you’re not...” Catra looked at Adora with tears in her eyes. Adora stopped speaking and her eyes widened. Immediately, her hands placed on Catra’s shoulders until Catra herself waved them away.

“Catra? What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you? If so, I will-“ “You.” Catra spoke. Adora raised an eyebrow. 

“Me?” Adora’s heart broke at the filled sentence. Adora reached her hand out, but slowly pulled away. Silence filled as only muffled music from inside was heard.

“When I waited outside for you at Castaspella’s office, I heard you say that you didn’t want to date me anymore. And you didn’t say anything after. You could’ve at least talked to me...” Catra mumbled. After another moment of silence, Adora started laughing. Catra’s head shot over, raising an eyebrow.

“You didn’t hear my whole conversation? I do want to date you. I love you, Catra. There isn’t anyone else I rather be with, but as in I didn’t want to date you, it’s because... I want to marry you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life then pull a “I want a divorce” card during game night at Netossa and Spinerella’s, I want to have a big ceremony where we celebrate our love reaching some final stage! Catra... I want to have a family with you.” Adora felt her own eyes water as she turned her head towards Catra, who looked very stunned.

After almost a few seconds of staring at each other, Catra placed her hands on Adora’s waist, turning her towards her and pulling her close. Adora smiled softly at Catra as the two of them leaned in and kissed. Adora’s hands cupped Catra’s face, tilting her head slightly as the two shared a sweet kiss. Once pulled away, the two laid there forehead’s together.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Catra joked, making both of them share a laugh. 

“I will propose to you properly though,” Catra opened her eyes to stare into Adora’s blue ones. 

“Oh, more like I will propose. We can make this a fun game. Whoever can propose first and better can... I don’t know, winner’s choice?” Adora giggled.

“Deal. Now let’s get to this party! I want cake!” Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and pulled them inside the ball room. They danced all night and fell in love with each other every minute of every hour and every day...

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully be adding more extra stories to this page or making an extra page for my other writings of Catra x Adora that I have. Please feel free to comment! I like improving my work if I can!


End file.
